Wait For Me To Come Home
by CataD'Mellark
Summary: One-Shot. La hija de Charlie y Silena Beckendorf cumple cuatro años, sin embargo, Charles es un sargento en servicio que se encuentra en Afganistán hace más de diez meses. Pero cuando los amigos se reúnen y las oportunidades se presentan, a veces se puede dar una gran sorpresa. Tal vez, después de todo, Charles podrá volver a casa y sorprender a Silena y Elena.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, excepto algunos obvios._

_Recomendación del autor: Escuchar "Been Here All Along" de Miley Cyrus y "Photograph" de Ed Sheeran._

* * *

_"Wait For Me To Come Home"_

—¿Estás seguro que podré respirar?

—Claro que sí. Después de todo, tú inventaste esta caja sólo para esto.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

—Todo sea por mis nenas.

Con cuidado, el hombre moreno entró a la caja de metal, ya acalorado con su traje verdoso. La pareja cerró la parte superior y se dispusieron a forrar y envolver a su gran amigo.

* * *

Silena pasó el cepillo de pelo en la lisa melena chocolate de su pequeña, desde la raíz, hasta su espalda baja. En el espejo del tocador blanco, se podían ver reflejadas una mujer y una niña con rasgos familiares. La chiquilla miraba a su madre con sus ojos azules oscuro abiertos en círculos casi perfectos que contrastaban con su tez pálida. La observaba cada vez que cepillaba su pelo, como si estuviera estudiándola. Intercambiaron sonrisas brillantes. Silena, a diferencia con su hija, tenía cabello negro y sus ojos con forma de almendras; sin embargo, compartían muchas cosas, como el color océano de su mirada, la tez clara con algunas pecas y lunares, la nariz, el liso natural de sus partículas capilares, forma de los labios, y la barbilla. El resto, de su padre. Charles Beckendorf, o Charlie, como su esposa le decía, estaba en Afganistán por quinta vez desde su matrimonio con Silena, se iba en periodos de tiempo prolongados, desde dos meses hasta diez meses, tuvo que pedir permiso para poder estar los últimos tres meses de embarazo y un mes de vida de Elena Clarisse Beckendorf, su amada princesa que ese día cumplía cuatro años. La pequeña se había presentado cuando apenas tenían un año y medio de casados, a la edad de veinticinco de Charlie y veinticuatro de Silena, pero fue la mejor sorpresa que pudiera haberles pasado. La niña era un real regalo en sus vidas.

—¿De lado o atrás, nena? —le preguntó la madre a su hija, posando sus manos en los pequeños hombros y dándoles un leve apretón.

—Atrás, mami. Así le gusta a papi. —respondió con brillo en los ojos.

Ya eran casi nueve meses desde que se habían visto por última vez. Se enviaban algunas cartas, pero no siempre era posible, por los tiempos difíciles en los que estaba la guerra. Silena era dueña de una línea de salones de belleza en diez estados americanos, norte de México, y el sur de Canadá, llamada _"La Cabaña de Afrodita"_ y había estudiado Administración de Empresas en la Universidad de Nueva York, saliendo con destacables a pesar de su leve dislexia. Antes de ser llamado a servicios, Charles era mecánico para la línea de autos _Porsche,_ una profesión subestimada que él disfrutaba y amaba por un buen salario, pero eso le duró dos años, y a los veintitrés, un par de meses después de su boda, viajó desde su residencia en Queens hasta Washington, donde partió por primera vez a Afganistán durante cinco meses.

Los dos se conocieron jóvenes, en un campamento para adolescentes con dislexia y TDAH. Estaban en un curso de cabalgata la primera vez que se vieron. Silena estaba deslumbrante corriendo en su caballo blanco, su cabello al viento y su hermosa sonrisa fueron algunas de las muchas cosas que Charlie, tímido desde su negro animal, instantáneamente amó de ella. Era hermosa, preciosa, y todo el mundo podía verlo, incluso ella misma, pero no usaba su belleza para avergonzar o humillar, al contrario, esparcía amabilidad, compartía con todo el mundo, buenos actos, no apariencia. Era una de esas personas que simplemente no puedes resentir u odiar. Pero el momento en que cruzaron miradas en el campo de fresas del Campamento Mestizo, fue cuando supo que realmente le gustaba, la forma en que, sonrojada, volvió a esconder el rostro entre las plantas, le inspiraba confianza suficiente como para comenzar a hablarle. Por tres años desenvolvieron una gran amistad y eventualmente comenzaron a salir a la edad de dieciocho y diecinueve, ella y él, respectivamente. En la graduación de la universidad fue cuando Charlie se arrodilló ante Silena esperando que dijera 'sí' en frente del centenar de personas presentes, y un año después se desarrolló la gran boda. Fue una ceremonia más privada en un pequeño valle con flores y una laguna, sus mejores amigos y familiares asistieron; el medio hermano de Charlie, Leo y su novia Calipso, la hermana de Silena, Piper y su prometido Jason, Quirón y el Señor D, sus amigos Chris, Clarisse, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Travis y Connor Stoll, entre otros íntimos.

Pensaba en esos grandes momentos, cuando terminó de trenzar el largo cabello de su hija. Una trenza espiga, su favorita. Tomaron la mochila de Barbie y el maletín rojo de la encimera y se dirigieron al garaje, donde un híbrido blanco estaba guardado. Era día de escuela para Elena, pero a diferencia de otros niños que odiarían tener que ir al colegio en su día de cumpleaños, a ella le encantaba la idea; poder compartir con sus amiguitas y aprender. Por esa misma razón, celebrarían una fiesta al fin de esa semana. La pequeña amaba a sus profesoras, se podía pasar horas en su cuarto leyendo (porque ya sabía leer, lento, pero seguro) libros didácticos sobre todo y nada a la vez, y parloteaba a la hora de la cena de todo lo enseñado en el día. Era inteligente, tal como su padre, pero era muy extrovertida, como su madre. Silena no tenía duda que su hija iba a ser una gran mujer. Después de dejar a Elena en la Escuela Primaria Benjamin Franklin, se dirigió al salón que tenía en Manhattan, por Park Avenue y la 41th Street. Tenía una cita reservada para una novia y sus damas de honor. Corte, lavado, brushing y peinado.

Ya pasada la mañana y parte de la tarde, madre e hija estaban en casa preparando la cena. Sus tíos y primos-no-primos estaban invitados, para poder compartir la ocasión. Pusieron la mesa y algunos aperitivos para los adultos en la mesa de la sala de estar, bailando al ritmo de Stevie Wonder. Se habían sentado en el sillón juntas, cuando el timbre sonó. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban sus tíos y sus respectivos hijos. Clarisse, Chris y las gemelas Gwen y Katherine empujaban una larga caja con la ayuda de Percy, Annabeth y el pequeño Luke. Grover y Juniper estaban cerrando el auto, con el joven Ian Underwood sujetando por los hombros a su madre. Leo estaba en un viaje de negocios en México junto a Calipso, por lo que no podrían estar presentes. Piper y Jason, pensó Silena, llegarían en cualquier momento.

—¡Si no es la cumpleañera! —exclamó Percy tomando a Elena en brazos y sacudiéndola, como a ella le gustaba.

—¡Tío Pers! ¡Tía Annie! —dijo la niña entusiasmada abrazando a la pareja por el cuello, aún en la cadera de Percy. Así fueron todos los saludos, pero cuando llegó la familia Rodríguez, se quedó mirando la caja con curiosidad.

—Sobrina, ¿no te dignarás a darle un abrazo a tu tía tocaya? —Clarisse se acuclilló a la altura de la pequeña con el ceño fruncido y mala cara, actuada, claro.

—Claro que lo haré, tía Clarisse, pero ¿qué hay en esa caja? Quiero saber porque es _muuuy_ larga y grande. —replicó y señaló con su dedo índice el cubo de colores.

—Es un regalo para ti y tu madre. —respondió Chris con una mano en cada una de sus hijas.

—Mami, ¿podemos abrirlo? ¿podemos, podemos? —suplicaba Elena corriendo a los brazos de su madre y besando sus mejillas.

—Primero quiero saber por qué el regalo también es para mí. —exigió Silena acariciando el pelo de su hija suavemente para no deshacer la trenza.

—Porque el día en que la princesa nació, tú te convertiste en madre por primera vez, y eso es un acontecimiento muy grande en la vida de una mujer. —dijo Juniper envuelta en el abrazo de Ian.

—Es un regalo de todos nosotros —añadió Annabeth con un codazo a las costillas de su amiga—. Todos colaboramos en algo.

—Es el primero de todos los que trajimos para Ellie, pero éste queremos que lo puedan compartir las dos. —bromeó Grover dándole un mordisco a su enchilada. Saltó salsa a su ojo, provocando que todos rieran. Juniper limpió y consoló pacientemente a su esposo durante unos minutos mientras las bromas y burlas se presentaban.

—Mami, el regalo. —le recordó Elena a Silena. Juntas se acercaron a la gran caja envuelta y comenzaron a rasgar los papeles juntas. Bajo toda la montaña de papel de regalo, había una caja de un metal que la mujer reconoció por uno de los múltiples trabajos de Charlie. Quitaron la tapa de la caja y un hombre con ropas de camuflaje, mochila y un gorro de oficial se irguió hasta quedar totalmente estirado y levantó la mano izquierda de forma rígida a la visera de su sombrero.

Sargento Beckendorf se leía en la placa.

—¡Papá! —chilló Elena saltando a los brazos de su padre. Charles la tomó y estrechó contra su pecho, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su princesa estaba con él—. Papito, te extrañé, papi. —la niña besaba su mejilla una y otra vez.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi nena. Te amo tanto. —cruzó una pierna por el lado de la caja y luego la otra, y caminó con Ellie hacia donde estaba Silena con los ojos llorosos, mirando a las dos personas más importantes de su vida reunirse—. Cariño.

—Charlie. —susurró y lo envolvió en el abrazo más apretado que jamás había dado, que él devolvió sin vacilar. Inmediatamente la embargó un sentimiento de llenura y seguridad que sólo él podía brindarle—. _Charlie._

—Estoy aquí.

—Charlie. —dijo una última vez y lo besó.

—Esto es lo más _fluffy_ que el mundo ha visto desde The Notebook y Tres Metros Sobre El Cielo.

—Cállate, Percy. —Annabeth lo golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y todos rieron.

La fiesta fue la mejor que habían tenido nunca, con los niños jugando y los adultos compartiendo. Resultaba que Jason y Piper se habían escondido para poder grabar toda la escena, y entraron a la casa segundos después del momento familiar. Todo fue perfecto.

Ya de noche, cuando todos ya se habían ido y Elena estaba dormida, Charlie y Silena estaban acostados en su cama abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía.

—Debo decirte algo. —murmuró Beckendorf en el oído de su esposa. Ésta lo miró esperando a que hablara con las cejas alzadas—. Algo muy importante que cambiará un poco el ritmo que ha tenido nuestra vida estos últimos años.

—Dime ya, Charlie. Odio que me dejes con la intriga. —reclamó Silena pegándose más al cuerpo de Charles.

—Terminé mi servicio.

Esto hizo que la mujer se sentara disparada y lo mirara con los ojos como platos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que nunca más tendré que volver al ejército o a pelear. Me dieron de baja.

Sonriendo como loca, se abalanzó sobre él y juntos, se fundieron en un gran beso.

* * *

_Hola c: Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió después de volver a ver la película Forrest Gump y ver en la televisión un video de un soldado que volvía a su casa. Espero que les haya gustado._

_¿Review? -w-_


End file.
